1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a plurality of antennas for short range wireless communication, and more particularly, to a technology where an antenna detects a terminal apparatus as a counter communication party and a process is automatically performed.
2. Related Art
Recently, various products using short range wireless communication such as an automatic ticket stamping system including an IC-based commutation ticket and an automatic ticket stamping machine having a reader for the ticket have been commercialized.
JP-A-2008-59098 is an example of related art.
The short range wireless communication technology has also been expected to be widely used for a combination of a personal or office information processing apparatus and terminal apparatuses. In order to widely spread the technology, it is important to implement a simple, intuitive using method.